Kill or Be Killed
by Queendom97
Summary: Set on the streets of 17th century, our WWE superstars are divided into the different social classes. See what will happen when they meet the ruthless royal guard.
1. Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday

_**A little clarifying: The King: Hunter, The Queen: Stephanie, The Princess: Maria**_

* * *

The gates opened and the carriages rolled in. It was the queen's 40th birthday which included alcohol, food, entertainment, gifts and thieves.

''Your highness! You look marvelous'' the Duke of French's wife bowed to show her respect as they entered the party.

''Thank you Charlotte, and you look stunning'' the Queen replied. Charlotte had a yellow dress and looking rather ugly, but Hunter knew how women worked. They tell each other lies and expect a compliment in return.

''Sir'' Hunter turned to face Randy.

''Yes?''

''The Cardinal is here'' the King's face slightly tensed by the information.

''Alone?'' he whispered to not interrupt the welcoming ceremony. Randy shook his head no.

''The Red Guards by his side''

''You mean his sons and their friends'' Hunter snorted and Randy nodded.

''By all means, let them enter'' Hunter added. His guard bowed and left him to return to the greetings.

The final families bowed and the party could now begin.

''The welcoming ceremony is torture'' Hunter said as he took his wife's hand and walked down from their thrones to join their guests.

''I know dear, now try to behave'' Stephanie gave him a compassionate look and he frowned confused.

''Old friend'' he tensed by the voice.

''Vince'' Hunter turned to face the Cardinal that had a big, ridiculous, smile on his face.

''Long time'' he added and Vince nodded in agreement.

''Where is Linda?'' Hunter tried to preserve a conversation to distract himself from saying something he would regret.

''My wife could not attend, but wishes you the best'' Vince referred to Stephanie. She slightly bowed her head to show her gratitude.

''And your so…'' Hunter didn't have to continue the question because all three appeared behind Vince.

''Dean, Roman and Seth… you three haven't changed a bit'' Hunter tried not to sound rude but by the chuckle of his wife, he understood he had failed.

''Your majesty'' they said in tone and bowed. He could tell they were forced to this.

''Father?'' a sweet voice was heard and Hunter noticed how the three men rolled their shoulders back.

''Vince, you remember my daughter; Maria'' Hunter took her hand and brought her forward. She observed the old man and his sons for a while before slightly bowing.

''Even beautiful than I remembered'' Vince smiled, taking her hand and placing a kiss on top of it.

''What is it dear?'' Hunter turned to Maria.

''The Duke of Spain was delayed and wishes to greet you'' she said and Hunter nodded.

''Gentlemen, enjoy your evening'' he said.

''The pleasure is on our side'' Vince said and with a nod, Hunter left them to welcome the new arrived.

''I don't understand why we're here father'' Dean muttered as he took a glass of wine from the plates that the servants where carrying around.

''To celebrate the Queen's birthday'' Vince grinned and his sons frowned.

''But you despise her? And everyone knows the Red Guards follows your command the majority of…'' Seth commented but received a slap to the head.

''Not so loud you idiot!'' Vince hissed and Seth muttered something underneath his breath.

''Time for the gifts!'' they turned by the voice of Shane, the King's Minister. People gathered around and gift after gift was brought forward as the Queen showed her gratitude by nodding and approving.

A girl, some ages younger than the boys; in the age of Maria to compare to a woman, appeared behind the Royal Family. She was dressed in black leather pants, a black tight tank top, black boots and a black skin jacket together with a belt that had weapons attached to it.

Dean, Roman and Seth were stunned by the view. They had never seen a women wear something else then a dress, less weapons.

''Who's that?'' Roman grinned and the other two smirked in amusement.

''Luna, also Hunter's daughter'' Vince said and they frowned.

''Impossible'' Roman objected.

''How can that be?'' Dean added.

''The King had a mistress. Rumor said he was to run away with her; until the Queen got pregnant. Years after, it was revealed that his mistress also was with child'' he nodded against the girl.

''A bastard? Must be tough'' Roman said and Vince nodded.

''She doesn't see herself as royal, but is bound to show her loyalty to the American crown. She's a part of the Royal Guards'' Vince shrugged, returning his gaze to the gift opening.

''She's hot'' Dean smirked and his father chuckled.

''She inherits it from her mother. She was pure beauty, but don't let her charm fool you; that girl is cold as ice and ruthless''

''Oww, who's that from?'' they turned by the voice of the King that had locked his eyes on a big box, wrapped in gold. His servants looked around it before exchanging gazes.

''It doesn't say, sir'' one of them said and the King waved his hand.

''No matter, open it'' he said exiting even though it wasn't his gift. Stephanie just smiled polite. The servants did as he said and the girl, Luna, took some steps forward.

''Well, what is it?'' Hunter's eyes were shining as the servants peeked their heads into the box. One of them screamed as they all stepped away from the box. By the scream, Luna ran up to the gift and looked inside; knife in hand.

''Shut the box!'' she commanded and they did as she said. She looked around, people had begun to whisper and looked worried.

''Perhaps food, your majesty?'' she proposed as she ordered the guards to remove the box.

''I think that's a good idea, don't you dear?'' Stephanie addressed her husband and he nodded before clapping his hands two times.

''Food is served'' he said and in came plates filled with meat. The people started to cheer and turned to make sure they would get some of everything.

''Fath…'' Roman begun but was interrupted.

''I see'' Vince said as they watched the Royal Family get dragged away to another room.

x x x

''Who sent this!'' Hunter yelled in frustration as he walked back and forth. His wife and daughter were holding each other's hands.

''Perhaps you should take some breathes, sir'' Shane tried to calm him but received a glare instead.

''Old friend?'' Hunter turned by the voice of Vince. Luna immediately stepped between them and Vince grinned.

''We are the King's guards as well, remember'' he said and she snorted.

''What is it that troubles you so?'' Vince continued and turned his gaze against the King.

''Show him'' Hunter placed a hand over his eyes and sighed. Randy opened the golden box and Vince, along with Dean, Roman and Seth; peeked inside. They widened their eyes by the sight. A head of a Royal Guard and attached to the left eye by an arrow; a note with the words _'Happy Birthday'._

''Who could have done this?'' Vince gasped.

''I wonder'' Luna narrowed her eyes on him.

''Enough'' Hunter said and the girl turned her gaze away to mutter.

''Four men have been captured sir, they're in the dungeon'' Batista was back and they all turned to face him.

''On it'' Luna said as she headed for the door.

''I insist on letting the Red Guards interfere as well. This is unacceptable and I'll rather seen to that the responsible one is punished'' Vince voice stopped her and she closed her eyes to curse something.

''Red Guards have no business in the castle. Your job is to patrol the streets'' Luna growled as she turned around to glare at them.

''How come the Royal Guards are allowed on the streets then?'' Roman raised one brow.

''Well if you would do your job right, we wouldn't have to'' the girl crossed her arms across her chest and tilted her head to the side. Dean, Roman and Seth grinned.

''Feisty'' Dean commented.

''Enough. I understand, however,'' Vince said and turned to the King.

''You said it was four men. I think we should show them that we are the ones in superiority; don't you?'' Vince said and Hunter seemed to consider it.

''I have Randy and Batista'' the girl objected.

''You've got a point, Cardinal'' Hunter said and Luna tightened her fist. They could tell she was trying hard not to snap.

''Of course, your Majesty'' she mumbled before she walked out the door.

''She didn't bow'' Seth whispered, leaning closer to his brothers. They nodded, thinking the same thing.

''Boys'' by the voice of their father, they turned. He was aiming them to follow her and with a bow, they disappeared.

* * *

 **You like these kind of stories? I thought I would give it a try :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome To The Castle

**Since the question was brought up; the only OC I will have in this story is Luna. Maria is in fact Maria Kanellis for you who were unsure (playing a little with the genes hehe)**

* * *

''They're denying'' Kane said when he spotted the group enter the dungeon. The four men was tied up and standing against the wall.

''Give Luna ten minutes and they'll sing'' Randy chuckled, leaning his shoulder against the entrance.

''I only need five'' the girl grinned and walked towards the prisoners. She pulled out her pistol and observed it by turning it around in front of her.

''Who wants to start?'' she said as she unsecured the trigger. Silence followed.

''Fine'' she shrugged and shot the first man. The others flinched in fear as their friend fell dead.

''We need information and you're killing our sources. Why not torture them instead?'' Roman commented and Luna turned to face him.

''Problems?'' she raised her brows and he smirked before shaking his head no.

''Luna'' Shane entered. His gaze fell on the dead man before it turned back towards the girl, he sighed in disapproval.

''Oh relax, I aimed for the heart he didn't suffer'' she rolled her eyes.

''The King wants a trial'' Shane said and the girl crossed her arms across her chest.

''The King? Or the Queen?'' Luna muttered.

''You know she values justice'' Shane said and Luna snorted.

''She's just trying to gain the peoples support'' Luna grumbled as she grabbed the three remaining men, one by one, and pushed them forward.

''C'mon, it can't be easy to be a Protestant Queen, surrounded by a Catholic court'' Shane said and Luna chuckled.

''It's not her religion the people dislike'' she pointed out and silence followed as they made their way against the court room. Roman, Seth and Dean stayed quiet, prioritizing the listening and observing tactic.

''Weren't they four?'' Hunter raised a brow and turned his gaze towards Luna.

''Now they're three'' she replied and he shook his head, a sigh escaped between his lips.

''Let's get this over with'' he said, rubbing his left temple with two fingers. Luna drove the first man forward by pushing him into the center of the room. He stumbled, now standing in front of the King and Queen.

''Do you commit to involvement in killing a Royal Guard and threatening The Queen of Your Nation?'' Ray, the priest, asked. The man tightened his jaw, trying hard not to shed a tear or show fear.

''Since when did they threaten her?'' Seth whispered and Luna shook her head, clearly used to the exaggeration.

''Answer the question, or may God have mercy on your soul'' Ray raised his voice and the man flinched.

''We only followed order'' he burst out, tears blurred his vision.

''They all say'' Luna snorted.

''By who?'' Hunter asked, narrowing his eyes. The man whimpered, scared by the consequences of both cases.

''Regardless, they're found guilty. The people shall now decide their faith'' Stephanie pointed out and Hunter nodded. He turned to the group of civilians they had handpicked.

''What is your final verdict?'' he asked and a man stepped forward.

''Let them hang'' he said before returning to his place and both Stephanie and Hunter nodded. A club was heard in the background and the people started to cheer as guards grabbed the three men. They screamed and tore but in vain as they were dragged out of the room.

''This is not a trial'' Roman mumbled underneath his breath but Luna picked it up. She turned her gaze towards him.

''This is an execution'' he said, looking at her. Luna cracked a smile.

''There is no honor in…'' he continued but was interrupted when the girl snorted.

''Honor? Darling, welcome to the castle'' she grinned before turning around and disappearing.

x x x

''Enlighten me'' Vince crashed down on a chair, a moan escaped between his lips.

''Have you taken your medicine, father?'' Seth frowned, slightly concerned.

''I asked a question'' Vince said, narrowing his eyes on his three sons.

''We've offered Alberto Del Rio compensation for his four, soon all dead, men'' Roman said.

''He said he had no problems sacrificing them anyway'' Seth added and Vince slowly nodded.

''Because the plan worked, we're now inside'' Vince said thoughtful, proud by his prosperity.

''What about the girl?'' his smile faded as he went through his obstacles.

''She seems to despise the Queen just as much as you do, if not more'' Dean grinned.

''Keep a close eye on her, she's tricky'' Vince said.

''Everything must go according to planes'' he merged his fingertips and the brothers exchanged gazes.

''What exactly is the plan now that phase one was a success?'' Seth asked the question they all had in mind.

''Simple, my flesh and blood,'' Vince cracked a grin.

''Keep your eyes peeled for now and try getting close to people, gain their trust. Roman, aim for Maria. She's a really sweet girl so I believe you're the one with the essential benefits'' Vince said and Roman smirked in amusement, nodding approval.

Dean, Roman and Seth were walking down the hallway when they recognized the gestalt that was approaching them.

''Princess'' Dean grinned and Luna cracked a smile. She walked up to him and once arrived, she lifted her hand and squeezed his shirt before pulling him closer to her. Dean widened his eyes, stunned by her strength.

''Call me that one more time, and I'll slit your throat out'' she hissed. She let go of his shirt and he stepped back, rubbing his chest where she just had hold her grip.

''Where are you going?'' Roman asked, remembering their father's order.

''Not your concern'' she said passing them. Seth opened his mouth to try as well but was interrupted.

''Luna? I thought I heard your voice'' Luna turned around to face Maria.

''Something wrong?'' she asked and Maria shook her head no.

''Just bored, what are you up to?'' she smiled and Luna sighed, looking at the guys that just had asked the same question.

''Going to the village'' she said, hoping Maria would leave it there.

''Can I come? Please? You barely have time for me lately'' Maria putted and Luna sighed.

''Fine'' she said eventually and Maria jumped in joy.

''Mind if we follow? Just in case something happens'' Seth joined in.

''We're perfectly fine on our own'' Luna muttered.

''It wouldn't hurt if they followed? Besides, the more the better'' Maria smiled and Luna mumbled something that couldn't be heard.

''As you wish'' she said against her will.

''How are you two even related, you are so sweet and you…'' Dean looked at Luna, not sure how to put it in nice words. She cracked a smile.

''It's just that I don't like you'' she said, patting his chest before walking away.

''She's not all bad you know. Just give it some time, you'll get used to her'' Maria said and they turned to face her.

''She seems to like you, which is the first impression we've got of her liking someone; except the Royal Guards'' Roman said and Maria nodded.

''She sees them as family, and I'm more of a friend than a sister'' her voice was filled with sadness.

''You're coming?'' Luna yelled, standing at the end of the hallway and Maria returned to smiling.

''Yeah!'' she said walking and the guys followed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet The Red Guards

''Look how adorable!'' Maria exclaimed in joy, referring to a monkey that performed in front of a crowd while his owner collected money.

''Yeah'' Luna said, not throwing so much as a gaze towards the entertainment. This was a daily view so nothing interesting.

Suddenly a woman's scream interrupted the show and the civilians turned towards the direction of the noise. Seeing where the scream came from, people slowly turned their gazes away, acting like they didn't hear or see anything.

''She's a thief!'' a man yelled, holding tight to a woman's wrist. Luna groaned by the sight of Enzo, she could also spot AJ and Kofi which meant the others must be somewhere around. AJ grabbed the woman's free hand and dragged her roughly to his side as she sobbed.

''She's pregnant, poor thing'' Maria gasped and covered her mouth.

''I say we cut her hands off!'' they heard AJ propose and the only ones cheering was his gang.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you'' Luna said rather calmly and the men turned to face her.

''Sweetheart'' Chris said with a grin and Luna responded with a disgust face expression.

''You know them?'' Maria frowned confused.

''Maria, meet the Red Guards'' Luna said and Maria looked chocked.

''They hunt in packs; like hyenas'' Luna added and the men smirked.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Roman appeared and the men's faces turned pale.

''Roman? What are you doing here?'' Kofi asked.

''Let the woman go'' Dean raised his voice and AJ released his grip. The woman snatched her arm against her chest and started to rub her wrist.

''Thank you'' she said before running off.

''She's a thief'' Enzo repeated himself.

''She tried to steal apples from the poor farmer over there'' a guy added, nodding against an old man standing behind a stand.

''I think we prioritize more than a pregnant widow that clearly has no money to feed herself and her child, right'' Seth stepped forward, giving them a gaze and they nodded.

''Who's the fresh meat?'' Luna asked, observing the man that had spoken before Seth. There was something familiar about him.

''Have we meet?'' she added, narrowing her eyes on him. The man turned to look her over and a smirk crossed his face.

''No, I don't believe so. I'm Wade, but perhaps our path will cross again'' he said and turned to disappeared among the bodies along with the rest of the Red Guards. Luna didn't drop her gaze off him.

''There's something about him,'' she said, turning to lock eyes with Roman.

''I just can't put my finger on it'' she continued thoughtful and Roman arched his eyebrows.

''Can we head back now?'' Maria whined, she had had enough of the village for today.

x x x

''One job. I gave you _one job!''_ Vince raised his voice before his fist hit the table.

''We caught a thief…'' Enzo tried.

''You caught a pregnant woman'' Vince hissed.

''And not only that, the good-hearted princess witnessed everything'' he continued his dissatisfaction, referring to Maria.

''Why do you even want us to suddenly look good in the eyes of the Royal Family? You despise them?'' Jimmy commented and received a glare from his commander. He swallowed and stayed quiet.

''Something you want to add?'' Dean's voice was heard and Vince turned to see him looking at Wade.

''What now'' Vince sighed, taking a seat.

''Perhaps something that has to do with Luna?'' Roman added, crossing his arms across his chest. Wade shook his head and smirked, a short chuckle followed.

''I fucked her at a party some years ago. She was drunk and,'' he shrugged, another grin crossed his face.

''You what?! Nothing you thought of telling me'' Vince roared and Wade shook his head no.

''I didn't know she was a Royal Guard, less the King's bastard'' he said.

''I should castrate you all'' Vince muttered, standing from his seat.

''But I must head back to the castle. And this time,'' he narrowed his eyes on Enzo.

''No mistakes'' he said and the man nodded.

Vince was walking down the hallway with Roman, Seth and Dean behind him when a voice echoed.

''Cardinal'' they turned to face Luna.

''I was looking for you, where have you been?'' she said, observing all four men.

''My apologies. I like to spend some time with my sons here and then, you know; considering my age'' he said, placing a hand over his heart.

''Sure you do'' Luna said skeptically and a snort followed. Seth and Dean couldn't help but chuckle over her lack of sympathy.

''What happened to your arm?'' Roman tried to hold his face and had noticed how the girl was holding her left arm pressed against her side.

''Rusev made some resistance as I tortured him'' she sighed.

''You mean the Duke of Russia?'' Vince widened his eyes, seeing an opportunity to an ally. Russia was one of the higher-ranked threats against the royal crown.

''Yeah, he's a fool'' Luna shook her head.

''Perhaps me and my boys should give it a try? Surely we must teach him a lesson for laying his hands on _you''_ Vince suggested, set on allying with Russia as he did with Mexico.

''Don't bother, I dismembered his body'' Luna said and all four man stared at her. Vince was about to snap but then remembered that this was not all bad. Russia would seek revenge.

''How about his fiancée?'' Roman said, feeling uncomfortable.

''She'll receive his heart within a matter of days'' Luna replied as she adjusted her belt.

''Charming'' Vince mumbled, looking over at his sons that stared at the young woman.

''You said you were looking for me?'' he continued and the girl looked up from her distraction.

''Yeah, I was sent to escort you to the church; by order of the King'' she added, emphasizing her compulsion.

''May I ask what for?'' the Cardinal frowned.

''Not sure, probably the Queen's idea'' she shrugged before stepping aside to let them pass her.

By the mention of the Queen, Vince had to think of an excuse. He nudged Seth that flinched by surprise before picking up his father's intentions.

''Thank you, but we'll take it from here; right boys?'' he cleared his throat and Roman and Dean followed.

''Yes, we'll protect him'' Dean said.

''I have orders. We can do it the easy way, or the hard way; your choice'' she was becoming impatient.

''But your arm'' Roman pointed out.

''I have another''


	4. Chapter 4 - Grief Is A Great Distraction

''Only the Cardinal'' Luna said, preventing Seth from entering the church by placing her hand on his chest. Seth growled, disapproving as he was dragged back by Roman.

''You have to excuse his temper. We just want to make sure our father is safe'' Roman said, patting Seth on the back.

''I'm only the envoy'' she replied, her tone let them know she didn't care. Roman knew it was pointless to argue, Luna would stand in front of that door and watch it like a hawk as long as she had orders to do so.

They turned their gaze towards Vince and he signaled for them to leave. With a nod, they watching him disappear into the big church.

''Cardinal'' Vince was meet by the voice of Stephanie and to his surprise, she was standing alone. No guards, no husband, no one.

''Your highness'' he said, bowing slightly.

''Oh you can drop the act'' Stephanie chuckled, walking over to the lighted candles.

''I beg your pardon?'' Vince frowned.

''You behead one of my guards, you fool my husband, you enamor my daughter and you even manage to play that bastard'' she said with a grin as she lit a candle of her own by using the flame of another one. Silence followed.

''What's your point?'' Vince said, not bothering to contradict.

''That you have impressed me, Cardinal'' she turned to face him and he looked shocked. A smirk crossed her face.

''I have a proposal for you that I believe will benefit us both'' she continued.

''I'm listening'' Vince said curiously.

''It's no secret I'm living in shame,'' she paused to throw him a gaze and he nodded. He knew what she was referring to.

''I want that suffering and that humiliation gone'' her voice was rough and cold.

''What do you want me to do? Assassinate the King's daughter?'' Vince said, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Á contrer, I want her gone. What you do with her I couldn't care less about'' she said, walking toward the alter. The old man nodded slowly.

''I see what you get out of this, but how about me? What do I get out of it?'' Vince raised his head now and Stephanie smiled.

''Maria is soon of wed-age. You have three sons, choose one. My husband and I won't reign forever'' Stephanie said, tilting her head as she observed the naked body that was crucified above the alter; looking down at her with a sad and judgmental gaze. She smirked.

''Deal?'' she added.

''Hunter would never approve, and I doubt Maria would either. Besides, they seem quite fond of Luna'' Vince said skeptical.

''Grief is a great distraction'' Stephanie replied without hesitation, making Vince observe her for a while.

''You really despise her so much that you would have her killed?'' he asked and the room went quiet.

''Do you know the difference between pain and suffer, Cardinal?'' Stephanie asked and Vince frowned.

''Pain is always there; life is painful,'' she said, now walking towards the colored windows.

''But suffer, suffering is something you choose'' she continued.

''And I choose to get rid of my suffering'' she now turned to face him and they locked eyes.

''Deal'' he announced at last.

x x x

''When did you get back?'' Seth asked as he and Dean walked into their chamber.

''Where's Roman?'' Vince asked instead. He was sitting in front of the fireplace as the fire cracked its noises before the flares raised to the sky tranquilly and made his eyes shimmer.

''He's on his way'' Seth replied.

''Detained by Randy'' Dean added just before the door opened and Roman walked in.

''Father?'' he said, a slight frown on his face. Vince had his gaze locked on the flames.

''I just had an interesting conversation with Randy'' he continued, now crossing his arms.

''Apparently, Luna is badly ill and therefor The Queen is in need of extra guards and is asking to borrow some of the Red Guards'' Seth and Dean frowned by the information that Roman just gave them.

''I was told another interesting thing as well. Her illness, they believe, comes from the medicine provided for her arm'' Roman added. Seth and Dean started to pick up where this was going.

''Anything you want to tell us?'' Roman finished and Vince cracked a smile, now turning his attention to his confused sons.

''There has been a slight adjustment to our plans'' he said.

''The medicine; let's say I only made it a little more… effective'' he cracked a grin.

''You're poisoning her?'' Dean frowned.

''None of your business, you stick to your orders'' he said raising his voice and the men exchanged gazes. With a nod, they walked out of the room and were now walking down the hallway.

''Princess'' a smile replaced the serious expression Dean had on his face.

''Not in the mood'' Luna hissed before a cough followed.

''You look terrible'' he continued and his smile slowly faded as he looked her over. Her skin was pale and her body was tired, but it was her eyes that showed her illness.

''What he's trying to say is; shouldn't you be in bed resting?'' Roman said.

''I'm fine, I don't need your sympathy'' she muttered, passing them. They followed her and she walked slowly, coughing and sneezing here and then.

''Stop stalking me'' she said irritated and paused. They knew she stopped because she needed to rest.

''Just out of curiosity, where are you going in that condition?'' Roman asked, feeling a slight compassion for the girl.

''Town'' she replied.

''Like that? This should be interesting'' Seth chuckled, crossing his arms. Instead of firing back, Luna sighed and closed her eyes. They could see how a shivering followed.

''I survived childbirth, the death of my own mother, torture, rape… you may understand why I'm a little upset that I'm about to break down because of a stupid infection!'' she suddenly snapped and her eyes opened as the boys stared at her. She rubbed her forehead with her entire palm before taking a big exhale.

''I'll be in my chamber'' she continued with a low voice, dragging her steps pass the guys and disappearing around the corner. The three men looked after her.

''Is it just me, or do you almost pity her'' Dean said frowning and his brothers nodded.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm finally back from my vacation ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Peace or War?

''… represented by his majesty, The King; suspended'' Shane read of the paper in his hands and Undertaker pulled the lever.

The ropes were pulled and down hung the first ten. Some noises were heard from the crowd around but they were slowly outshined and replaced by the guards that threw the dead bodies to the side before they replaced them with ten new; alive.

''Find guilty of piracy and represented by his majesty, The King'' Shane continued as the ropes were placed around their necks.

''Suspended'' he said and down they went.

''For association with enemy,'' the last body was thrown aside and ten new stepped forward.

''Represented by his majesty, The King; suspended'' and the lever was pulled.

Roman flinched and slightly cracked his neck to the side.

''Isn't this rather excessive?'' he frowned.

''Not according to the council'' Luna replied, arms crossed as she observed the event that was taking place beneath them.

''Speaking of, where's the Royal Family?'' Seth asked and turned to look at Luna. He had had enough of the hangings.

 _''Suspended''_ they heard Shane say and Luna sighed as her eyes locked on the new victims.

''They do not associate with such events'' she snorted.

''Ironically, given to the fact that they're using The King's name'' Seth frowned and Luna chuckled before facing him.

''It happens sometimes that The Queen shows'' she said and was about to add an insult when the crowd beneath them made a loud, booing, noise.

''They can't really be serious?'' Dean who hadn't left his gaze from the execution had now tensed. Among the ten paled bodies, there was one that made every heart ache. A boy, not older than nine.

''What could he possibly have done? He's a child'' Roman's voice was vehement.

''It happens sometimes that they punish the parents, or he's an orphan… or a thief. The whole point is to cause as much pain as possible'' Luna said with a rather calm voice. Roman couldn't tell if it was because she still was drained by the poison or if she was used to this.

''You have to stop this'' Dean raised his voice and she turned her head to face him.

''I don't have the authority to do that'' she said, now turning with the intention to walk away.

''Hey!'' Dean snapped and grabbed her wrist. She flinched and turned to hit him with her right hand which made him let go of her. His hand was now covering his jaw instead.

''You were signed as an extra forcement so if I were you, I would stick to my orders'' she hissed and narrowed her eyes on him. He was about to excuse himself when the crowd screamed. They had pulled the lever and the boy was now hanging there.

''This is madness'' Roman was stunned by the cruelty level he had witnessed.

''You mean you haven't figured it out yet?'' Luna seemed to have calmed down because she was now tilting her head to the side as she observed the three brothers. They all looked confused at her.

''What do you mean?'' Roman final asked and Luna eased a smile.

''In peace, sons bury their fathers. But in war; fathers bury their sons'' Luna replied in a rather enigmatic tone before she turned around and disappeared down the stairs. They could hear her cough as they processed her saying.

''Roman?'' Dean said at last.

''Yeah'' Roman replied thoughtful.

''Are we at war?'' he asked and Roman now turned to face him.

''No'' he said with a frown and Dean slowly nodded.

''Then why does it feel like I'm fighting for the wrong side'' the question was spoke more like a thought but it left both Roman and Seth hanging as Dean threw one last gaze at the new ten bodies before walking away.

 _''Suspended''_ he heard behind him and his body tensed as his eyes shut close.

''Kid!'' Dean flinched back to reality as a voice broke into his skull. He turned against the direction the voice had come from.

''Father'' he replied as he recognized the body that was approaching him in the hallway. He didn't look too pleased which meant bad news.

''Guess who I just saw, WALKING across the garden'' Vince said irritated and Dean decided to not joke about it or say anything stupid since his father was upset.

''That bastard!'' he spitted out and made a disgust face expression. Dean could have guessed it now that he came to think about it. It had to be either Luna, or The Queen.

''Yeah she had to attend the execution thing and…''

''Unacceptable!'' Vince snapped and Dean was trying hard not to lose his temper. Usually Roman was the one that stepped in in these situations but now he had to just clench.

''What do you want me to do about it, father'' Dean said with an irritated tone. So much for having control. His father stepped closer until he had his face closed up at Dean's.

''Take care of it'' he said between his teeth. They just stood there for a while, glaring at one another before Dean twisted his neck to the side.

''Promptly, we ain't getting any younger, kid'' Vince said before walking away. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

''All the voices in my head,'' he said before opening his eyes again.

''Will be quiet when I'm dead'' he continued as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

 **Long time, no seen. Sorry about that! University is a bit tougher then I expected to be honest and I have simply don't had the time :/ Now I hope to get some chapters up on my stories before the stress strikes again! Missed you all! Hope you liked this update although I can understand if you thought it was a** **little... ''rusty'' ;***


	6. Chapter 6 - Dead Man Walking

''Gather the servant and offer them bribes for their silence. If they refuse, tell them I'll cut off their heads!'' Luna hissed.

''Somehow I doubt they'll refuse…'' Randy snorted before leaving the room.

''What's happening?'' Roman appeared, Dean and Seth by his side.

''Ask commander Slather's head over there'' Luna nodded against the head that laid on the ground, the rest of the body was lying across the room.

''Slater? Like in Heat Slater?'' Roman frowned and Luna nodded. She opened her moth to say something but was interrupted.

''Luna, the council is calling for you'' Batista appeared and Luna sighed.

''I'm really not in the mood for this today'' she muttered as she walked away. Roman, Seth and Dean exchanged gazes before following her. They wanted to know what was going on.

''Hunter, it's all her do!'' Stephanie roared as Luna walked in.

''Didn't anyone tell you? Black, is my color'' she smirked as she saw Stephanie's dress. Stephanie looked down at her dress before running her hands down it a little uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and returned to an aggressive face expression.

''This is serious'' she glared at her and Luna roller her eyes.

''You asked for me'' Luna muttered, praying that she would be excused soon.

''You had one job!'' Stephanie shouted.

''So do you, difference is that I do my better'' Luna narrowed her eyes on her.

''Luna!'' Hunter yelled, not pleased by his daughter. Luna turning her gaze towards her father.

''Don't talk like that to your mother'' he said, lifting his head a little to show dominance. The girl tightened her yaw and slightly twisted her head; trying not to snap.

''She's not my mother'' Luna said with clenched teeth. Hunter sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again.

''What I meant was…'' he begun, but it was too late.

''THEN STOP ACTING LIKE IT!'' Luna fired back at him and the room went quiet.

''Perhaps it would be wise to let Luna return to her work?'' Shane tried to save the situation and Hunter eventually nodded.

''You're dismissed'' Hunter said with a low voice and Luna turned to leave.

Meanwhile the boys were walking down the hallway since they were not allowed to enter the council meeting. As they were talking about their next move, they noticed that Maria was approaching them.

''Hi'' Roman smiled and Maria greeted him with a nod.

''You seem troubled?'' Roman noticed. Maria was about to open her mouth when Luna appeared around the corner.

''Oh look, it's my psychopath sister'' Maria said and crossed her arms. Luna nodded with a smile before entering a door and disappearing. The guys exchanged gazes again and Maria noticed.

''Go ahead and judge me if you want, but don't you dare insult my mother and think for a second that I won't bit back'' she hissed and the guys knew better then to talk back on this.

''Yeah, she was quite disrespectful'' Roman agreed with Maria and Dean gave him a glare. He knew Roman was just sweet-talking her and following their fathers plans, but he couldn't help but get irritated.

''Okay boys, we better get going'' Seth said and Maria tilted her head to the side.

''What's your planes?'' she asked curiously.

''Torture, the usual'' Dean replied before walking past Maria, followed by his brothers. Maria shook her head as she watched them walk away.

x x x

''One last time, Sin Cara'' Batista said irritated. Sin Cara just stayed quiet and Batista sighed.

''Don't say I didn't give you any choice'' he shrugged and Sin Cara just spitted out some blood.

''Let me try'' Dean said and Batista nodded before he stepped back.

''Just tell us who killed Slater, and I'll let you go'' Dean said and Cara smiled.

''I'm a man of honor'' he said and Dean snorted.

''You're a pristine saint, betrayed by those you defended'' he corrected him but received a glare in return.

''Let me ask you one thing, young man. You don't think good people can do terrible things?'' his voice was weak.

''Terrible people do terrible things'' Dean shrugged and Sin Cara nodded.

''Even if they only wanted to protect their loved ones from the violent?''

''Violent is like a disease. You don't cure a disease by spreading it'' Dean pointed out and Sin Cara didn't reply, he just looked at Dean.

''One last chance paw'' Dean shrugged, but the man just turned his gaze down to the ground.

''Well then'' Dean turned and signaled the man in the tower.

''Dead man walking!'' they shouted from the tower and some guards lifted Cara from his seat and dragged him out for execution.

''Are we terrible people?'' Seth frowned, still thinking about what Sin Cara had said.

''I depends on who you ask'' Dean replied shortly, whipping his hands clean.

* * *

 **Long time no see! I've not uppdated for months and I'm sorry for that but school has been really tough lately and yeah, i just didn't have the time or energy. This update may seem a little weak but I see it as a little comeback. Hope to get started with writing again, I did miss it!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Cold As Ice

''Do you even pray?'' Ray frowned and looked at Dean who clearly suffered by this guarding-duty. Dean was forced to assist Ray to make sure nothing would happen to their beloved priest as he walked down the city to bless people. Normally, this was Luna's job, but since his father were draining her body on energy, she had days when she couldn't even stand up. This was one of those days.

''Does it matter'' it's not a question, but you can interpret it as you please. It was not that Dean rejected Ray in anyway. The fact was that Dean did not like to babysit people in general.

''Just a word of advice… you do know you don't have to accept things you're not okay with. Right?'' Ray asked.

''My father can be really convincing'' Dean pointed out. Usually he didn't mind the demands his father committed them with, however; when it came to guarding… he just didn't like it.

''I see'' Ray said and Dean looked over at him.

''I don't need your pity, nor your advice'' Dean said a little irritated. He was tired of people feeling the need to interfere with his life and acting like they cared.

''Okay first of all, that was rude. Second of all, you my friend is a broken soul and I truly believe you should talk things through. Believe me it does help, and I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need someone to listen. Just be careful with that attitude of yours so you don't push away people and makes them reject you'' Ray pointed out and Dean snorted.

''It depends on which point of view you have. How I see it, people don't have to like me. But then again, I don't have to care'' Dean said.

''I think it is because you're scared'' Ray lifted his head to signal that he was making a statement.

''Is that so. Please enlighten me'' Dean said with a sarcastic tone and looked away, he tried to kill some time.

''You're scared to let anyone in, because you think your unique; that no one will understand you, nor love you for who you truly are''

''Fascinating''

''Also, I believe you're scared about opening up because you've never done it before. And it's out of your comfort-zone'' Ray continued.

''Interesting, now can you bless someone so we can go back'' Dean was losing his temper. He knew better then to insult a priest, but Ray was really crossing the line and to be fair; it was none of his business.

''Are you laughing at me?'' Ray tilted his head to the side.

''Why, are you making jokes?'' Dean replied, now having enough. Ray looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle.

''Fair enough, perhaps it is time to head back'' Ray said and Dean didn't feel any need to object on that.

As they entered the gates, Dean turned to Ray and bowed to mark that he now was done with his part. Ray approved by throwing away a nod and Dean just turned to walk away.

''Just out of curiosity'' he heard Ray say behind him and slowed down his steps until he was still. However, Dean didn't bother to turn around.

''Was it a woman?'' Ray said and now Dean was forced to turn around.

''What?'' he said with a slight frown on his face.

''Spending the day with you, I've tried to figure out what made you like this. First I thought of abuse, but then I figured it can't be the case. My other guess was a woman, but I have a hard time believing that's the reason as well. So tell me, what made you like this?'' Ray immerged his hands and tilted his head to the side.

Dean just stared at the old man. Never had anyone paid this much interest in his life, and this he meant in a not-approving-way.

''Nothing, It's just who I am'' Dean muttered.

''Don't do that, don't start to shut down just when you've begun to open up'' Ray shook his head.

''I can't quit something I haven't started'' Dean mumbled before turning around and starting to walk again. This time it wasn't in a courteously way as he was raised to do, but he didn't care.

''Whatever it is, it sounds more than a broken heart to me. And one day you will open up and talk about it'' Ray said behind him, but Dean just continued to walk.

''But clearly, it's too painful now'' was the last thing Dean heard Ray say before he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 **This may seem like a rather off-topic chapter but to be honest I'm a little upset right now, and writing helps. This chapter was therefore more for me then the story, but I hope you liked it anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Hell Is Empty

''And your spies?'' The King now addressed Shane.

''They tell me she's devastated as well'' Shane confirmed and Hunter nodded.

''And is this for a fact? Or is this only speculations?'' his voice was deep and serious.

''Facts. After all; she did receive her husband's heart in a box'' Shane pointed out and turned to look at Luna. However, the girl was lost in her thoughts.

''A rather barbaric movement'' The Queen added and glanced at Luna. Luna now seemed to be present again.

''Hell is empty, all the devils are here'' the girl quoted Shakespeare with an absent look in her eyes.

''Luna, what is your thought on this?'' Hunter asked, leaning back in his seat.

''I say we continue'' she answered shortly.

''I say we don't. We killed her husband. She's not going to rest before we're all down on our knees'' Shane objected as he shook his head.

''I don't know but you, but I only get down on my knees when it's time to pray'' Luna replied, her gaze was fixed on the table but she was not looking at anything in particular.

''Well we're not all as ruthless as you'' Shane said a little irritated and the girl closed her eyes.

''Listen…!'' Luna said but had to winced by a headache.

''You don't look too good sweetie'' Vince said, trying to keep a grin from his lips.

''I'm fine'' she said, cracking her neck to the left.

''I don't believe…'' Shane tried to continue.

''I believe her'' a voice cracked and they all turned to look at Seth.

''Sir'' he added, looking at Hunter. The room went quiet for a while and Seth could feel the glare his father was giving him. Hunter started to nod slowly.

''I need to think, you're all dismissed'' The King announced at last and slowly people bowed before leaving.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Seth walked up to Luna.

''I'm speaking all facts, and they're telling real lies'' the girl answered.

''You think they're lying?'' he raised a brow. Luna didn't reply to this. She was really looking horrible.

''Thank you for… that'' Luna said, her eyes fixed on the ground.

''Right, no problem'' he said and with a nod, she left.

''What did she have to say?'' Maria asked as she came up to Seth.

''So now you care?'' Roman had to be nice to her, but he didn't.

''She really don't look well'' Maria said, biting her bottom lip. Seth looked at her for a while before shrugging.

''Nothing, she just thanked me fo…''

''She thanked you?'' Maria raised her brows, surprised. Seth frowned confused.

''She _never_ thanks people, okay now I am worried'' she said before walking past him and disappearing.

''What did she have to say?'' Roman asked, Dean by his side.

''What is up with everyone's curiosity'' Seth said irritated and Dean and Roman exchanges gazes.

''The real question here is what is up with you? Father is not pleased with the little stunt you pulled in there'' Dean said and Seth shrugged with a sigh.

''I'm just saying, maybe she doesn't deserve this'' Seth said.

''You know there is no cure'' Dean pointed out.

''So father said''

''You're not falling for her, right?'' Roman started to peek, mostly because he didn't know how to react.

''I'm not. I'm just... I don't know. It feels wrong'' Seth shrugged.

''Who knew you could have feelings'' Dean chuckled.

''Yeah, once in a while'' Seth rolled his eyes.

''But I do see your point'' Dean added and Seth looked at him.

''However, I'm more terrified of our father'' Dean finished and both Seth and Roman nodded in agreement.

''Perhaps…'' Roman begun.

''Seth! My dorm, _now!''_ they all flinched by the voice of The Cardinal.

''Speaking of the devil'' Seth sighed before starting to walk towards their father.

''May the odds be ever in you favor'' Dean joked and him and Roman chuckled as Seth cursed quietly.

Seth walked into the dorm and closed the door behind him. His father was sitting on his regular spot; in front of the fire.

''Father'' Seth started and silence followed for a while.

''Care to tell me what you were doing in there?'' Vince asked.

''I just thought…'' Seth begun.

''See, there's the problem. You thought. In this family I think and you obey'' Vince hissed and Seth had to swallow his pride not snap.

''Yeah, because that always works out just fine, right? I mean _what_ could possible go wrong'' Seth mocked but regretted it immediately.

''Careful with the attitude, son'' Vince warned.

''Attitudes reflects leadership, father'' Seth responded and received a glare.

''Are we going to have a problem here?'' his father rose from his seat.

''No, sir'' Seth answered against his will and Vince nodded slowly.

''You pull one move like that again, and I'll make sure there will be a problem'' Vince threatened and Seth met his eyes. He then nodded before walking out.

''How did it go?'' he was met by Dean and Roman who had waited outside. Seth observed them for a while before snorting.

''The Royal Family may be our enemies, shattered and cruel against each other. But at least they know what family is'' he said and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fine

''How are you feeling my love?'' Hunter kissed the back of his wife's hand. Maria was sitting right next to her.

''Awful'' Stephanie overexerted where she was lying in her bed.

''Well, I have something for you'' Vince interrupted and gestured to his side with a smile. The smile however faded when he saw their confused faces. He turns his gaze to find nothing.

''Son of a…'' he cursed before dragging his legs thru the door sill and; after some yelling, return with a shame-looking Roman in tow. Dean and Seth came shortly after, grinning.

''Cardinal, are you offering your son to my wife?'' Hunter raised a brow.

''More like offering his treatment. Roman was really good with both me and his brothers when we catched the flue'' Vince smiled.

''That is rather thoughtful of you, I…'' Stephanie begun.

''Luna, perhaps you want to put on some clothes?'' Randy said running after her as she stormed in to The King's chambers.

''No? No, okay'' Randy said as he scratched his neck.

''Where is he?!'' Luna shouted. Dean, Roman and Seth couldn't help but grin.

''Luna?! What…!'' Maria widened her eyes in shock. Luna was not naked, but she only had her underwear's on.

''You're isolating me?!'' Luna screamed at Hunter.

''Let me explain'' Hunter sighed.

''I did not infect that _thing!''_ she roared and pointed at Stephanie.

''Please stop jelling, you're making my head ache'' Stephanie whined and placed her palm over her forehead.

''Says the banshee'' Luna said with a glare. Stephanie looked at her before turning to Hunter and starting to cry for some compassion.

''Oh stop crying would ya. It isn't good for people your age; your wrinkles will get worse'' Luna rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. Dean turned his head to cover his laugh.

''Luna!'' Hunter jelled.

''Yeah?'' the girl responded and Hunter sighed.

''Look, it's only temporary. And it's only for insurance until we know what this really is'' he said.

''If you do this, I will never talk to you again'' Luna warned. Hunter only responded with a sigh and Luna nodded.

''You made your bed, now have a nice sleep'' Luna said before walking out. Vince signaled for his sons to follow and they started to leave before Vince pulled Roman back.

''Not you'' he said and Roman sighed. He knew him caring for Stephanie, who wasn't even sick, was part of the Maria-plan.

x x x

''I am really sorry'' Batista said as he locked the gate.

''It's okay, I know you tried'' Luna said with a low voice and with a sad face, he left. Luna sighed before tilting her head backwards and hitting the wall. She closed her eyes to get some thinking time.

''Hi'' Dean's voice interrupted the whole process and she cursed inboard.

''We were thinking, perhaps…''

''We? I don't remember inviting you'' she hissed.

''C'mon…'' Dean grinned.

''You benched me, now I bench you''

''We did not. The Red Guards had nothing to do with this decision'' Seth pointed out.

''Besides, we can still negotiate behind bars'' Dean added.

''So as we were saying… the other guards think it would be best if Red Guards replaces your positions'' Seth run the idea.

''Who will cover for you then?'' Luna raised a brow.

''We can manage'' Dean shrugged.

''Well no, tell my boys to cover for me'' she said.

''And if they refuse?''

''Then I'll slather them'' Dean and Seth both chuckled, this was more or less the only solution she had.

''Okay, we'll be back'' Dean said at last. He made a gesture to leave but Seth didn't seem to have the same intentions.

''Go ahead, I'll be right behind'' Seth said and Dean raised a brow before shrugging.

''Okay'' he said and left. Seth turned his head back to Luna.

''Is this the part when you kill me?'' she tilted her head to the side.

''No'' he chuckled and stepped a little closer to the bars.

''I just wanted to ask how you were feeling'' he said.

''Fine'' she replied shortly.

''Yeah, and the truth?'' Seth gave her a gaze and she met his eyes. But she didn't respond.

''Why won't you talk about your feelings?'' Seth asked.

''My feelings? Oh don't worry about those,'' she said crossing her legs into meditating position.

''No one else does'' she added before closing her eyes.

''I do. And I can tell you're not okay'' he pointed out a little worried.

''No, I'm fine''


	10. Chapter 10 - An Idea

''It's beside a stone'' the old lady said to Dean and Dean just starred at her for a while.

''Oh yeah I know _exactly_ where that is'' he said ironically but received a gaze from Rey and sighed.

''What I meant was, we will do our best and return to you as quick as possible'' he repeated for the 50th time and the lady bowed her head before leaving.

''How many more?'' Dean whined and looked at Rey.

''Not sure, probably two-three hundred'' Rey shrugged and Dean widened his eyes in fear.

''How in Earth did Luna manage this?'' Dean said.

''Even a broken clock is right twice a day'' Rey smiled and Dean looked at him for a while before Randy cleared his throat to get Dean's attention.

''Eve of House Torres'' Randy said and Dean turned in his seat to face the new civilian.

''Speak'' Dean said.

''The ducks have escaped, again!'' she said devastated and Dean sink lower in his seat. This was going to be the worst day of his life.

''That was the last one'' Randy announced at last.

''Finally'' Dean's head was pounding by the level of stupidity he was forced to witness this day.

''How did it go?'' Seth walked in and Dean now rose from his seat. He could barely feel his legs.

''I'm never doing that again, ever'' he said seriously and Seth chuckled.

''If it helps, I had to take both punches and kicks from all the guards'' Seth said and placed one hand on his back. He was expecting bruises in the morning.

''I don't understand how she manages this on her own'' Seth added and Dean agreed by nodding.

''Quite frankly I would have preferred the physical abuse rather than the mental'' Dean shook his head.

''I was wondering'' Seth begun as they made their way down to Luna. Dean nodded a little automatically, thinking about something else.

''Do you feel sorry for her?'' Seth asked and Dean looked at him. It took him some time before he connected the question to Luna.

''I don't know; I'm not really putting any effort into that thought'' Dean eventually replied.

''Well you know what you should do. You should take a really good look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself if the person looking back at you really is the person you want to be'' Seth said with a tone filled with anger.

''Seriously, what is up with you?'' Dean raised her brows.

''Nothing… how come you never mind anything?'' Seth asked confused. He himself thought he was reacting like a normal human been.

''Because I don't expect things. If you don't expect things, then you won't get disappointed either'' Dean said and Seth was about to object but never got the chance.

''Oh, it's you'' Luna said disappointed.

''I would offend you too, but after today I have gained a little respect for your contribution to this castle'' Dean said and Luna raised a brow. Nobody had ever said that to her before.

''Was it the ducks?'' she grinned and Dean placed his hand over his head.

''Don't remind me'' he whined and Luna chuckled. Seth observed this event for a while and an idea popped up.

''Yeah, people usually don't notice the things we do for them, until we stop doing them'' Luna said and Dean nodded slowly, agreeing.

''And you?'' Luna now addressed Seth.

''I think my ribs have replaced my spine'' he whined and Luna snorted.

''That means they've been slaking on their training'' Luna shook her head, she was not expecting him to be able to stand up.

''Yeah, I'll defiantly let them know… after I've been to the heeler'' he said and turned to leave. He saw how Dean was following his steps.

''Dean you need to stay'' Seth said and Dean frowned.

''Why?'' he asked.

''Because… well because someone needs to take notes on what we need to do next'' Seth said and Dean gave him a suspicious look.

''Sure'' he said skeptical before turning back to Luna.

''Let the torture begin'' he said and Luna smiled. Seth looked at the two of them before turning with a smirk and walking away.


	11. Chapter 11 - Time

''You _what?!''_ Maria yelled and slapped Seth on the head.

''Stop hitting me!'' Seth yelled back but couldn't slap her. He had run into Maria on the way to the heeler and asked her where she was going. When she had answered Luna he had to come up with an excuse and stupid as he was his excuse turned into the truth.

''What were you thinking! We must go down there and save him before she plucks out his eyes'' Maria said in fear and started to walk fast.

''Okay now you're just dramatic'' he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

''No you don't understand, we once tried a therapist… well for your own sake I will not tell you where we found his body. Or the condition of it…'' Maria said with a terrified look.

''So after that we just let her be… well her'' Maria added and shrugged. Seth raised his brows.

''I don't get it, how did she become like this?'' Seth asked and Maria looked at him for a while before shrugging.

''They don't tell me much, but I'm not blind you know'' she bit her bottom lip.

''And what's your hypotheses?''

''She didn't know who would leave or stay, so she pushed them all away'' her gaze turned down to the ground. Silence followed for a while before Seth inhaled.

''Okay, but can't we just try this?'' Seth took a while to respond but he had a good feeling about this idea. Maria looked for him for a while before sighing.

''I don't understand how you think Luna will open up to Dean of all people. I mean Dean is… Dean'' Maria frowned and Seth nodded.

''That's kind of the point''

x x x

''I just don't get why you have to babysit me'' Luna said irritated and looked at Dean.

''Because it's my dearest wish'' Dean rolled his eyes and rocked back and forth in his seat.

''Okay I think I see the sun coming down, that probably means that someone will change with me'' Dean added as he narrowed his eyes at the small window. Luna didn't answer to this and Dean sighed.

''Always a pleasure chatting with you… I see the light in the end of the tunnel'' Dean whispered more to himself.

''Let's hope it's not a train'' he heard Luna reply. He turned to her, so she did listen?

''I have to say, you have an ordinary way of looking at life'' Dean confessed and Luna looked at him.

''You make it sound like it's the wrong way'' Luna pointed out and Dean shook his head.

''It just reminds me of my own way'' Dean said.

''Well difference is that I tell the truth out loud, while you keep it to yourself''

''It keeps me from getting in trouble'' he smiled and referred to the cell she was locked behind. Luna snorted.

''You really think my honestly put me in here?''

''Yeah, because sometimes people don't want to hear the truth, because they don't want their illusion destroyed'' he said and to that she could not argue against.

''My honesty… and that skank'' Luna snorted and Dean chuckled.

''Sometimes I do think you have some kind of death wish'' he said.

''Sometimes I do''

''Just imagine how… peaceful'' she said thoughtful and Dean raised a brow.

''I think it can be rather scary'' he objected and she snorted.

''But of course you don't because you are Luna, you're not scared of anything, right?'' he said sarcastic with a hint of irritation behind his tone.

''That's not it. Don't assume things…'' she tried to lecture him but he wouldn't have it.

''I base my prejudices on what you let me observe'' he pointed out and she looked at him for a while before sighing.

''I just think life is scarier than death'' she said a little irritated. Dean was a little surprised by the answer.

''Well good thing we're all going to die one day'' he eventually responded.

''Yeah, time will eventually knock on my door, and tell me that I'm not needed around anymore'' she said thoughtful.


	12. Chapter 12 - That Is Home

''Who are you?'' Karma said as she observed the brothers.

''You can't be her friend, because she has none. So who are you?'' she added, crossing her arms.

''We're The Cardinals son's'' Roman said as polite as he could. However, he couldn't help but frown at the woman's saying.

''Uhu, and what was it that you wanted?'' clearly Karma did not have the intentions of letting them past.

''Listen'' now Dean stepped forward. If she gave them attitude, he was going to respond with attitude.

''I thought I heard your voice'' Luna appeared behind Karma and the guys looked stunned at her.

''What? Don't you recognize me? I'm offended'' she said with a sarcastic tone before passing them. Most certainly it was her, but she did have a point in that they almost didn't recognize her. She looked healthy again.

''Where are you going?'' Seth asked as they began walking after her.

''Haven't you heard? They're shipping me away'' she said rather calmly.

''What do you mean? You're leaving?'' Dean frowned and when Luna didn't give an answer in return, it was an answer itself.

''So they're just sending you away from your home?'' Roman now spoke and by this question Luna stopped and turned to face them.

''This is not my home'' Luna replied.

''Oww, so you have another castle to go to?'' Seth said, crossing his arms.

''It's not the house that is the home. It's the people inside it. You know when you move you call the new house you home. But the house has changed, however the people inside it has not'' she pointed out and when the guys didn't have a reply to this, she turned and walked away. They didn't bother to walk after her this time.

''That one is a keeper'' Seth said and shook his head.

''Too bad she's leaving'' he added and patted Dean on the back.

''Yeah, just as I started to like her'' Dean said as ironic as his could, but parts of it was true.

''You think father has something to do with this?'' Roman couldn't help but ask.

''That thought crossed my…'' Seth interrupted himself by the noise of high heels approaching them.

''Maria'' Roman smiled.

''How are you?'' he asked when he saw her red eyes.

''I don't know'' she confessed.

''I assume you've heard about Luna? How are you holding up?'' Seth twisted Roman's question to a more precise one. Maria looked at him and sobbed.

''I'm okay. I knew she'd leave anyway… everybody does'' she said shrugging and by that she turned to walk away as well. Once again the guys didn't know what to say.

''I have a confession'' Dean said after a moment of silence.

''I don't want to do this anymore'' he confessed and Roman and Seth turned quickly to look at him.

''If I were you, I would not say that out loud again'' Roman said. But that didn't mean he didn't agree with him. But he knew better.

''Ahh there you are! I sent words for you hours ago!'' Randy came up to the brothers.

''Since Luna is leaving, you're taking over her duties'' he said and they could see the disappointment behind his eyes. Seth and Dean exchanged worried gazes. They already knew how tough some of her duties was.


	13. Chapter 13 - All Hands On Deck

''Patience brother'' Dean said as Roman passed back and forth.

''He claimed her?!'' Roman burst out and Dean tried not to laugh. This was kind of funny.

''She really seduced you'' Seth chuckled. Maria had been offered marriage and long story short, it was not Roman.

''You're going to declare war for her?'' Dean frowned.

''I must, I mean father gave me orders'' Roman said as an excuse.

''Yeah, right. Let's focus on Luna for two minutes now'' Seth said as they looked around the ship.

''Is that the reckless guard we've heard all about?'' one of the crew members said and raised a brow.

''Yeah'' Seth replied a little irritated.

''But she's so quiet?'' the man frowned while glancing at the girl across the boat.

''No one planes a murder out loud'' Seth smiled and made his way towards Luna.

''They're all jerks'' Seth said as he approached her. Luna opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scream. They all turned to see a man holding the wrist of a small woman.

''Hey!'' Luna was quick to react and pushed the man away from the woman.

''How dare…!'' the big man turned red but he didn't know Luna.

''Listen here your peace of shit! The _second_ a man lifts his hand to a woman, he's no longer a man'' Luna hissed and narrowed her eyes on him. The big man seemed a little stunned but he had a reputation to hold up to.

''Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?' he mocked. Luna tilted her head to the side and smirked.

''Is there a problem here'' a deep voice interrupted and they turned their gaze up. It was the captain.

''I said, is there a problem'' he narrowed his eyes on Luna.

''No'' she smiled.

''Good, then you can scrub the floor in the kitchen'' the captain said and Luna snorted.

''Come again? You know who I am, right?'' she said.

''Oh my bad. Scrub the floor, princess'' the captain tilted his head to the side as a mocking gesture. To his surprise the girl responded with a smirk. She then turned to Roman and Seth.

''I never thought I would say this but it was nice meeting you, I guess'' she said and with that she left. The guys looked after her.

''I think that's her way of saying she'll miss us'' Roman said.

''I'll miss her too'' Seth frowned and Dean nodded.

''Hi'' Luna heard and turned her gaze up from where she was scrubbing the floor.

''My name is AJ'' it was the girl from before. Luna just responded with a nod.

''I just wanted to thank you for earlier, these men don't really like girls '' she said with a low voice and bent down to the floor as well.

''You've got enemies? Good. That means you actually stood up for something in your life'' Luna said, not giving AJ so much as a look.

''You seem like a nice person'' AJ said anyway and to this Luna had to stop her scrubbing. No one had ever used those words towards her before.

''Don't trust everything you see. Even salt looks like sugar'' she replied and with that AJ looked a little stunned at her before taking a brush of her own and starting to scrub.


	14. Chapter 14 - All It Cost Her

''It's so… empty?'' Seth frowned and Roman nodded.

''Who knew one person could mean so much'' Roman added.

''Suck it up you two. Life goes on, in a weak or two people will return to their routines like nothing ever happened'' Dean muttered and Seth frowned.

''I guess we all grief in our own way, don't we'' he said a little irritated and walked away. He was not in the mood for Dean's temper or anything else right now.

Seth turned the corner and saw his father and Stephanie arguing. He could only imagine what they were talking about but he had a feeling it would result in bad news. The Cardinal spotted his son and waved him closer and by then it was too late for Seth to avoid the situation.

''Father'' Seth greeted him as he approached. To the Queen he only bowed polite.

''Get your brothers, I believe we have an announcement to declare'' The Cardinal smirked. Seth looked at Stephanie and her face was tightened. With that, he left to find his brothers.

''Friends, I would like to thank you all for gathering here on a so short notice'' Stephanie said.

''Considering the circumstances, I have an announcement to announce. Since The Bastard no longer will be able to fulfill her duties, we have decided to make a slight adjustment regarding the guards. For instant, Red Guards will interfere more in the castle and among Royal Guards'' she paused to see the reactions. The Royal Guards exchanged gazes and some of them muttered, but nobody said a word.

''Second of all, I would like to introduce you to the new prince'' Stephanie smiled and raised one hand against Roman. Roman widened his eyes and people started to whisper. But still, no one said a thing. Roman meet Maria's eyes, but just as quickly she turned her gaze away.

''And finally, The Bastard's duties will be replaced by Dean and Seth. That includes every duty she had and anybody disagreeing of their orders will answer by me. But since their where never any trouble before I don't see why it would be now'' Stephanie finished and raised her head a little.

''Luna'' somebody else but Stephanie now spoke.

''Her name is Luna'' it was Dean.

''It's of no value'' Stephanie replied coldly and Dean chuckled.

''Yeah, and thank you for the offering, but no thanks'' Dean said and now Stephanie lowered her head back to normal. Somebody had actually obeyed her.

''You're a fool, why would you…'' Stephanie begun.

''He didn't mean that, clearly my son is not in his sense right now'' Vince said and gave his son a glare.

''Dean just…'' Roman tried to whisper but Dean was stubborn.

''I said no'' Dean hissed and now Stephanie turned to Hunter. He didn't look too happy about all this.

''I will not force anybody to anything'' he said shortly and Dean bowed slightly with his head. He was about to walk out when Hunter's voice once again spoke.

''May I ask why you willingly don't want to higher your own position, son?'' The King asked.

''Because all it cost her, was her heart'' Dean said and walked out the room.

* * *

 **And that was the end. I have unfortunately lost inspiration for this story, but I've loved writing it. Hope you all liked it as well. Thank you.**


End file.
